x_companyfandomcom-20200215-history
Franz Faber
Franz Faber is a German Brigadier General for the SS. He is ruthless and has an unhealthy obsession with capturing the "Villemarie" Cell of Resistance fighters, otherwise known as the X Company. Earlier life Field Experience Faber finds that with his increased power as Brigadeführer come new responsibilities – duties that keep getting harder to reconcile with his conscience and with his tentative new role as a double agent for the Allies. Faber’s journey this season begins with a face-to-face with Sinclair as they set the terms of their double-agent relationship. The volatile and unpredictable conversation will set the tone for the alliance, as each assesses whether or not he can trust the other, how much to reveal, how much to keep secret. Faber has always been ruled by the need to survive and by his love for his wife Sabine, but sometimes protecting himself means betraying a team of people who now depend on him. It’s a dangerous balancing act where one false move could have deadly repercussions. Specialization Significant Kills Ulli Faber Faber's son, Ulli has Down Syndrome and is considered a "degenerate" and a "Mongoloid" in the eyes of the Nazi Regime. When Viktor Frost, a fellow member of the SS reports Ulli to the SS to be sent to a "camp" for others like him, Faber explains to his wife that this camp is a death camp. The couple decides it is best to peacefully kill Ulli themselves in the home where he is loved. They drug him, and then Faber smothers him and disposes of the body. This death rocks him to his core. Viktor Frost Fellow member of the SS who serves below Faber, Viktor is someone who aids Faber in many of his duties. After Frost tips the SS off to Faber's son, Faber holds a deep hatred towards him. In "Night Will End," Frost makes his final slip up, letting the X Company get away with Alfred Graves and Rene Villiers. Frost was wounded in the fire fight, and when Faber arrives on the scene, he explains what happens. Faber, away from the watchful eye of the SS expresses his anger, and Frost claims that Faber's son was a "Mongoloid" and "not even real son." Out of rage, Faber beats Frost to a pulp and then shoots him twice to make it appear that he died in the fire fight. Relationships Sabine Faber Franz and Sabine are married. They came to Paris for Franz's job with the SS. They have a son named Ulli who has Down Syndrome and is considered a "degenerate" and a "Mongol" in the eyes of the Nazi Regime. The couple decides it is best to peacefully kill Ulli in the home where he is loved instead of sending him to a death camp. This act drives a huge wedge in their marriage. Ulli Faber Ulli is Franz's young son with Down Syndrome. Franz tries his best to protect him, and in his last act of protection, he kills him to prevent him from being sent to a death camp.